


【猛阿】不速来客（未完）

by RemainsCat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 目前没能完成的作品，暂时备份在这里；有的可能不会再写了，有的将来有机会会重写。





	【猛阿】不速来客（未完）

夜风摇曳着窗外杉树的枝桠，窸窸窣窣。不过是刹那间的恍惚，敌人已掠地攻城，一下子榨干了阿含原本就所剩不多的血槽。  
「你输了哟。」小巧双屏上的像素人友善微笑着，在阿含看来却挑衅无比。粗暴地「咔」一声阖上DS的盖子，接着将它丢在了床的一角。  
不过这种程度的动作游戏而已，竟然心不在焉到要被游戏角色嘲笑的程度，…今晚果然应该出去玩才对吧。  
挂钟沉默着指向10和12，时间尚早。东京都的夜生活还远远没开始呢，现在出门也还来得及吧？阿含翻着白眼望向天花板，那里空无一物。  
旧的赛季已然远去，新的赛季尚未到来。蛭魔难得大发慈悲地放过了Wizards队青春洋溢的男大学生们，令他们拥有了有如做梦一般珍贵的空闲假期。然而对此时的阿含来说，无论去到哪里、玩些什么，都只会导向可预知的无聊而已。  
……真是的，最京大的春假原来这么闲吗。  
近五年的时间，不觉间已习惯了每天为名为「美式足球」的玩意儿挥洒汗水，偶尔的刹车竟引发了他些微的不适应。不得不承认，他竟开始有些怀念最京的球场了。  
比如蛭魔，他们总能轻易洞悉彼此所在的位置，无论哪里，又比如一向能在比赛中全心信任的天才接球员一休。以及……  
那个说着「难得有休假，虽然很想留在东京继续努力，不过还是打算趁这个机会回鹿儿岛看看父母和弟弟。」，于是一整个假期都没机会见面的混蛋。  
手机铃声突然奏响，来电显示上的名字正属于他方才想到的那人，还真是说曹操曹操就到啊。阿含一边在内心吐槽着，一边按下了接听键，「喂，干嘛。」

「阿含氏在家吗。」熟悉的声音混杂着沙沙的风声、又或是电流声，竟显得有些陌生。  
「好好的假期谁会憋在家里啊，当然是在外面和朋友玩。」声音促狭地特别强调着「朋友」一词，驾轻就熟地说着轻浮的谎言。最近的阿含仍时常独自在神奈川或东京的街头闲逛，却已很少和过去那些腰肢柔软、胸部丰满的朋友一起厮混了。  
「骗人，阿含氏明明就在家嘛，」大和的语气染上了些许笑意，「…你去窗边看看嘛。」  
「……啊？」  
「毕竟我就在阿含氏家楼下啊。」  
有白光刹那滑过大脑，意识到了什么却不愿相信的阿含颤抖着走向窗边，并放任视线直直坠落。夜色是一团朦胧的黛蓝，模糊了杉树下高大青年的神情，阿含却清楚在耳畔听到了对方的笑意，混杂着树叶细碎的响声。  
他竟一时失语。片刻，才又惊又怒地怒吼出声，「大和，你脑筋搭错线了吗！你不会是……你来神奈川做什么。」  
「抱歉吓到你了。可以先让我进去吗，我们可以慢慢聊。」  
纵然看不清，阿含也能从对方的语气中，想象出楼下那位令人不爽的欠揍表情。他不禁开始怀疑，大和的脑子是否出了什么问题。虽然这家伙曾在美国生活很久，却也不是对规矩一无所知的类型。  
再说，即便是美国人，也该具备「不能在半夜突然跑到别人家」程度的常识吧？

「我是不会放你进门的。」虽然父母不在，但云水还在家，「我可不想被人看到和你这混蛋纠缠不清的样子。」  
「阿含氏的双亲不是出国旅行去了。莫非是不想云水氏看到我？」  
为什么你会知道那种事啊……算了，比起楼下这个大麻烦，那并不算什么要紧事。阿含磨着牙，恶狠狠地发布着警告。  
「现在就滚出我的视线范围，否则你就等死吧。」  
……即使某种程度上，他并非完全希望大和离开。  
「等等，容我确认一下。阿含氏是不想别人看到我对吧。」  
「就是这样。所以要么快滚，要么等我下去杀了你。」  
「太好了，不是阿含氏不想看到我就好，」电话彼端的那人显然松了一口气，「这样就好办多了。」  
「…啊？」  
「只要，」窗下那团高大的黑影指了指一旁的杉树，「我爬树，然后从阿含氏的窗口跳进去就好了。」  
「……」阿含终于彻底失去了吐槽能力。

阿含的房间在二楼，那是他从小到大一向栖宿的空间。窗外的杉树从他记事开始便一直矗立在此，如今看上去已十分粗壮。  
「……喂，能行吗。」  
紧紧盯着对面踩着枝杈挂在树干上的青年，阿含还是忍不住轻出声询问。即使他并不担心大和的运动能力，也不认为那株可怜的乔木承受不起对方的体重。  
「没问题的。以前野营的时候，经常和同伴一起爬树。」  
他们间的距离并不远，也不再需要手机作为传声工具。借着月光，阿含已能隐约看清大和的神情。此时他自信地微笑着，一边对阿含做出「闪开」的手势。  
「让一下哦，我要跳过来了。」  
「如果你从这里掉下去摔坏了脑子，我是不会送你去医院的。」乖乖靠到窗子一侧，阿含的语气因莫名烦躁而变得凶巴巴，蓦地又邪邪地笑了起来，「…虽然你原本就脑筋不正常。」  
「咚！」  
一声巨响，大和准确地降落在了阿含房间的地板上。  
「声音太大了啊笨蛋！会把云水引来的！」  
几乎同时，阿含的暴击已从天而降。吃痛地揉着头，大和笑着调整好姿势并望向了阿含的方向。灯光下，阿含这才初次看清今天大和的面容。那本应是张无比熟悉的脸，却因短短十数天的暌违，而变得有些令人怀念。  
大和的吐息距离阿含越来越近，直到他的手臂自然而僭越地环住阿含的身躯为止。刹那间，对方的气味已层层环绕。  
「阿含氏，我好想你。」大和把头埋进阿含肩头，肆乱翘起的发梢摩擦着阿含的皮肤，连同阿含的心也一并蹭得痒痒的，「…我不是不知道今天的行为太过唐突。其实我会站在这里，也只是上午才做出的匆忙决定而已。弟弟说，『这么想女朋友的话，就回东京去吧』，于是我就立刻赶回来了。」  
「哈？…原来你是那种会被弟妹使唤得团团转、毫无主见的废物哥哥吗？」而且女朋友是什么东西，「啊…如果云水他也像你一样，该有多爽啊……」  
「阿含氏笑我也无所谓。…说实话，我从没做过像今天一样莽撞的事，」大和的语气是透着些许干涩的无奈，「但…天知道这些天我是多么想你。或许他们说得对，恋爱会令人变笨，还会上瘾。只是无论如何，此刻我能站在你身边，实在是…松了一口气……」  
「啊？你说什么呢……」  
就在阿含准备给上大和几下帮他提神醒脑，以免他继续那些烦死人台词时，房门外突然传来了急切的敲门声，伴随着云水愤怒的咒骂，「阿含你是要拆房子吗！给我安静一点！」……想必是被大和跳进来那惊天动地的一声吓得不轻。  
阿含心中警铃大作。他一把抓住大和塞到窗帘后面，「给我躲好，如果被云水发现，就等着被人收尸吧。」接着他平稳一下呼吸，轻轻打开了房门。  
「你在搞什么，声音这么大。」  
云水狐疑地看着阿含，平时一向嚣张无比的弟弟正以莫名友善的眼神看向他，并试图作出解释，「没事啦，刚刚不小心把柜子弄倒了。我怎么可能拆房子呢，哈哈哈…」  
…可疑，太可疑了。云水默默想着，却并未拆穿阿含拙劣的演技，「别再搞出那种声音。」  
「嗯，不会了，我会小心的。请您回房间去吧。」阿含堆满笑容的脸上，写满了「送客」二字。

直到云水的脚步声彻底消失，大和才得以从窗帘的禁锢之中解放。像是进入新世界的小孩子，他瞪着好奇的大眼睛四处走动，左摸摸右看看，玩得不亦乐乎。  
「这就是阿含氏的房间？…比我的房间小一些，不过很整洁呢。」  
阿含在他身后青筋暴起地尾随，几乎控制不住想要杀人的冲动。…这混蛋，到底有没有已化身为天字第一号大瘟神的自知之明啊。  
「对了，」大和问，「为何一定要避开云水氏呢，他早就知道我们的关系了吧…」他拨弄着书架上的漫画和小说，「啊这本可以借我看吗？我小时候很喜欢这个作者。」  
「……要付租金哦。」阿含直接回避了对方的第一个问题，事实上连他自己也不是很明白个中缘由。以前也并非没带过女孩子回家，那时父母都在家，他便教唆她们躲进衣柜里。那些勾当云水大部分是清楚的，因此大和的事原本也没必要隐瞒。但不知为何，他就是不想云水看到。  
或许他真正想要藏匿的并非大和，而是渐渐对大和的事随波逐流的自己。过于聪明有时实在不是什么好事，毕竟像这种麻烦事，即使想清楚了，也只是徒增烦躁而已。  
望向正认真摆弄着电视前那排游戏主机的大和，内心的燥热逐渐演变成未名的邪火，灼灼燃烧得愈发旺盛。

（TBC）


End file.
